a dash of darkness
by paper piper
Summary: her skin glowed in the dark. -kaname/yuki


Whew, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But here's a little Kaname x Yuuki fluff for you! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuki or Kaname. But I wish I did... Kaname, anyway.

**

* * *

**

_But if we've got no control of the skin that we're living in,  
Then tell me why I can't have another hit of that adrenaline,  
Can I have another hit of that adrenaline?_

_No price I wouldn't pay,  
To take your breath away,  
No price I wouldn't pay,  
To take your breath away,  
One more time,  
One more..._

I could hear her breathing softly from across the room, my ears were so attuned to the sounds of her. I closed my eyes in the darkness, my memory already drawing on the many times I had caught her as a child, curled up in a little ball under the covers. Even now, she still hugged pillows to her chest and lay on her side as she slept, locks of hair tossed around her head.

I crossed the room in four strides, keeping myself level headed as I watched her slumber on.

Yuuki, my mind whispered sadly.

Her hair, grown much longer due to her transformation, covered much of her face. I reached down, slowly, testing myself, and swiftly brushed them away. I gazed down at her newly uncovered cheeks, porcelain and soft, a tempting proposition for my hands. I refrained.

I sat on the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off her. Since turning her, I always wanted her in my sight, always close. I'd never been able to have her near for long periods of time before, and I knew it would not last long. My fiancee, the girl I've waited so many years for, lie within my grasp, vulnerable, and submitting. I knew that if I asked, she would give me... I clenched my fists at that thought, restraining myself from lingering too long on it.

I studied her form. She'd kicked off half the sheets in her sleep; now I had a long view of her leg as it disappeared under my silk comforter. I reached over to place a hand on the back of her thigh, but stopped short, my and wavering just above her skin. I replaced it on the bed. I fought back demons of the deepest kind, cursing myself for the disgusting desire.

This was not Ruka, who'd offer herself blindly.

This wasn't a silly fan girl waving Valentine boxes at me.

This wasn't just anyone.

This was Yuuki, lovely, untouched Yuuki.

I vowed to keep her that way till she came to me. I would not- could not- ask that of her. It was her gift to give me, not for me to request.

I turned my face away from her and pulled off my shoes. I stripped my jacket. Swallowing hard, steeling myself against the temptation, I pulled the covers back a little and tucked myself under them. I turned toward my princess, gingerly wrapping my arms around her slim waist.

Ah, she's so small, I breathed. So breakable, even as a vampire.

Her body was warm from lying under the sheets, and the feel of her sent chill down my spine and goose bumps on my arms. As I lay with her, I was horridly aware of how unworthy I was of her. Her softness, her gentle spirit... my darkness contrasted so drastically to hers that my sorrow was a physically ache. A tear slipped from my eye, and I rubbed it on the pillow, not wanting even my tears to touch her.

She shifted in my arms, and I wondered if I had woken her up. But when she turned around to face me, I saw that her eyes were still closed in sleep. I watched, awed, as even in unconsciousness she moved closer to me. She pressed her cheek against my chest, stilling and resuming her rhythmic breathing.

I closed my eyes, pulling her a miniscule amount closer. I lay in the darkness, her tiny body in my arms, sleep overcoming me. Just as consciousness started to fade, I heard her sigh, her breath trickling across my skin and rousing me awake all over again.

"Kaname," she breathed quietly.

I looked down, but she was still asleep. I swallowed, and immediately realized how dry my throat was. I nearly groaned in frustration. Bloodlust rose up in me, the hunger nearly driving me mad. I tried to ignore it, tried to let sleep take me, but every time she breathed, it crawled across my skin and reminded me how thirsty I was.

"Damn it all," I cursed, slowly sitting up.

I looked down at Yuuki, still slumbering on, despite my pain. I sighed, dismayed at having to wake her, but I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Yuuki, Yuuki, wake up, please," I begged quietly.

She stirred, furrowing her brows in confusion. I repeated her name again, and she opened her eyes slowly, looking drowsy. When her eyes landed on my face, she smiled.

"Kaname," she greeted.

The bloodlust howled.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry, but please, I- I need…" I couldn't finish; now tremors rocked through my body as I tried to tell her my craving for her life force.

She blinked a few times, waking up, trying to comprehend my words. Impatience threatened my self control; I pictured a million ways in my head that I could take her right then and there, as she still tried to call upon consciousness. Finally, she sat up and nodded, moving her hair aside so I could get a clear view.

Ashamed, I bent low by her neck. My body yearned for her blood, begging me to be quick and thorough, but something else in my drove me to draw it out.

I leaned her back against the bed, crawling over her body. I felt her tense under me, but I ignored it, pretending I didn't notice. I sniffed her hair in an animalistic manner, running my nose across her cheek and down her neck. I kissed her softly on the column of her throat, then open my mouth, as if to swallow her entire neck. I felt the rake of my fangs against her skin, and I felt her anticipate the bite. However, I waited, pulling my lips across her skin and kissing her mouth.

I knew she was confused and alarmed; this was not my usual behavior. To comfort her, I kissed her chastely on both cheeks, then reached for her hands. I laced my fingers with hers, and when my kiss became more aggressive, I felt her grip my hands harder. I tried not to smile in triumph,.

Finally, I let go of her hands and gripped her wrists above her head. I licked her neck slowly, choosing my spot. The tension in her body built ever higher.

I pierced her neck, sweet release in the flow of her blood.

It was mind-numbing how much pleasure it gave me to drink from her. All my life, the only one I've ever wanted to drink from was Yuuki. She satisfied me in the most curious way… I felt whole, safe, like coming home. But everyday, I found I wanted her more than the day before.

She moved me in a way that no one else could, from childhood to now. Her wide, brown eyes, the way they light up when she sees her Kaname-sama; her bright smile and eager hands. She's always believed she loved me more.

But she doesn't realize how long I've waited, how long I've yearned. The many lonely nights, while she slept in her bed, much like she had a moment ago, in her humanity. Her ignorance of our identities left me isolated from the only person I love: a torture for ten years.

When the coiled body underneath me relaxed, I realized I had been drinking for a longer time than expected. I pulled away reluctantly; it was more like my nature to drain her within an inch of her life. I looked down at her. Yuuki's eyes were closed, her skin paler, her body evidently weakened by my intense thirst.

"Yuuki?" I murmured, concerned.

Her eyes snapped open, a ring of red around her brown orbs. She licked her lips slowly, sensually. The sight sent my nerves aflame.

"That was completely unfair of you," she said.

I smirked now. "What're you going to do about it, Yuuki?"

Next I knew, I was back against the bed, her lips at my ear. "Get revenge," she whispered.

_Know that you just take your rest,  
Look around,  
Let your feet touch the ground, go!  
What if we're never coming down, now?  
What if we're never coming down? _

* * *

END! hahaha, thought I'd end it there ;)

Review it, son!


End file.
